I Don't Want You To
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: At the episode 10 of season 2 at Digimon adventure, Tai isn't the most concerned about Yoley. He is the most concerned about his sister's best friend and crush T.K. He knows that it does hurt him, but he doesn't show it. T.K. doesn't want to stay and not help, but will a talk with first Tai and then Kari bring? Takeru/Hikari One Shot! :D I don't own anything! First One Shot here!:D


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The sixth One Shot is for Digimon and the pairing is Takeru/Hikari even though it starts with a talk between Tai and T.K. about some issues :D**

**It's my very first story for this section here and I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**There are a few more One Shots for Digimon planned, but also for other shows :D**

**Most of them are disney , since I'm mostly writing Disney, but there are also some other ones :)**

**I hope you guys get a look at it :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Warning: This One Shot has not been beta- read.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**At the episode 10 of season 2 at Digimon adventure, Tai isn't the most concerned about Yoley. He is the most concerned about his sister's best friend and crush T.K. He knows that it does hurt him, but he doesn't show it. T.K. doesn't want to stay and not help, but will a talk with first Tai and then Kari bring?**

* * *

**At the computer room**

**Tai's POV:**

''If you're not ready to go there I'm not ready either.'' Yoleys digimon told her after she herself was debatting if she should go with the others to safe Argumon or not.

''Well, then that's settled.'' T.K. Added with a smile.

I slowly shook my head and everybody looked confused at me.

''What's wrong Tai?'' Kari asked me confused .

I looked at T.K. Who looked as confused as everybody else.

Shouldn't he see what was wrong since this was about... Well.

''T.K. Before we go. Can we please talk for a second outside?'' I asked him.

T.K. Looked confused at me and Patamon questioned us, ''What is wrong?''

I smiled at the digimon- parter of my sister's best friend and crush.

''I just want to talk to him. It won't take long I promise.'' I replied.

It really wouldn't take long, because I already made my decision.

Izzy looked also confused, but then nodded.

''Okay, you guys talk outside. I'll get everything ready.'' He stated.

I looked at him with a knowing look and he also seemed to understand now.

T.K. Then added, ''Let's go and talk outside.''

With that we both walked out, leaving the others behind.

I saw how T.K. took one last glance at Kari, before closing the door.

Those two were so obvious.

As the door was closed we walked a few steps away from the computer room.

I stopped at a window, looking outside and sighing.

''What do you want to talk about Tai?'' T.K. Asked me confused.

I turned around and looked at him with a serious look.

''T.K. You do know that you don't have to come with us, right?'' I asked him.

Don't get me wrong. I knew that T.K. would be a huge help, but I also knew that it'll be hard for him, since he once had to see how Patamon died...

The new Digidestineds didn't know it , yet, but we old ones new that Argumon also could die in this.

It was killing me to think about this, but I had and I wanted to go.

Takeru didn't have to.

''What are you talking about Tai? Of course I'm coming with you guys!'' T.K. Stated confused.

I rolled my eyes at his self- evidence.

This was so typical T.K. No miracle that my sister fell in love with him.

He was a great guy, but sometimes really stubborn.

''T.K. I know that this hurts you. This isn't exactly the same situation like with Patamon and you, but we both know that this might end in completely the same way.'' I said to him serious.

I also saw how T.K.'s face slowly fell.

I knew that he did not not care about this. I knew that he was hurt.

''This was a long time ago, Tai. I can handle this and you don't have to be concerned about me.'' He told me.

How could I not be concerned about him?

He was like a little brother to me and he had to go through a lot.

Without Kari and him most of us wouldn't even be here anymore.

''Of course I am concerned, T.K. I know that you don't totally not care about this.'' I replied.

T.K. Sighed and looked down on his hands.

''I already said it to Yoley and I'm going to say it to you, too. You don't have to do this and I don't want you to do it. I'm sure that Patamon also isn't that excited about this trip to the digimon world.'' I added.

I wanted to give T.K. A push that he would stay.

That was why I said that.

I knew that this experience still hurt him and I thought that I would maybe get him to stay, if I started about Patamon.

T.K. Shook his head and then replied, ''Patomon told me that he wants to come along to help Argumon, especially since he doesn't want any of our digimons to live through what he and I had to live through and I want to go, too.''

Oh man. How could someone be so stubborn?

''Matt also wouldn't want you to go and I know that this will hurt you.'' I now told him.

Maybe that was my last chance. I wanted to help T.K. , but he was stubborn.

I knew how he reacted over the dark forces and I didn't want him to go through that.

''Matt is my big brother, but he won't rule my life.'' T.K. Simply replied.

Okay, maybe he did want to go?

Did I mention that I promised Matt to try to get him to stay?

I did want him to stay, too , but Matt especially asked me.

Well, and I still saw this hurt yet determination in his eyes.

Well, but maybe...

''I'll be right back. Stay here.'' I said to him.

With that I walked off back to the computer room.

Maybe Kari could help me with this.

**At the computer room **

**Kari's POV:**

''Do you have any idea what Tai want to talk about with T.K.?'' Davis asked confused.

I sighed at that. I did know what he wanted to talk about with him.

Tai wanted T.K. to stay here that he won't get hurt again and I did want him to stay , too.

''I have no idea.'' Cody replied as the only one.

Patamon looked a bit sad and shook his head, while Gatomon looked concerned at him.

I thought about how hurt T.K. Would be...

I didn't want to see the boy I loved like this.

I only heard about what happened last time, but I didn't want it to happen again to him.

I couldn't see him hurt like this. Nobody wanted to see him like that again. Especially not me.

Suddenly the door went open again and Tai looked at me.

''Kari. Could I please talk to you? I need your help?'' Tai asked.

I nodded quickly at that and walked out with my brother.

''You don't want him to go either, do you?'' He questioned me as we walked to where Tai led me.

I shook my head.

''Could you please talk some sense in to him then?'' He added.

I sighed at that. I knew that it would be hard to do this, but I would try.

So I nodded at my brother.

T.K. Looked a bit shocked as I also walked up with Tai.

He looked great , yet so sad and I felt so bad for him.

''Hey.'' I greeted him.

T.K. nodded and gave me a weak smile.

Tai sighed and shook his head.

''I also don't want you to go T.K.'' I stated.

T.K. Looked in disbelief at me and I swallowed hard.

I looked pleading at Tai and he sighed.

''I'll see you guys in a few.'' He told us and with that walked away.

T.K. Took the last steps to me and then asked, ''Why?''

I sighed and took one of his hands.

''I wasn't there as it happened, but I know what happened and I know how much it still hurts you. I don't want you to see it, if- if- Argumon really-'' I started, but cracked up.

Even for me this was hard.

T.K. chuckled a bit at that and then asked, ''Who are you more concerned about? You or me?''

I shot him a look and then stated, ''I never said that this will be easy for me.''

T.K. raised an eyebrow at me and I added, ''But Tai is my brother and I want to do everything to help him that Argumon will come out of this alive.''

With everything I really meant everything.

I didn't want to imagine how I would feel if Gatomon was in such danger.

''Well, and I want to do the same and not less. I want to help Tai .'' T.K. now replied to me.

I shook my head at that.

''T.K. Everybody sees already how hurt you are about this. You don't look happy or anything and you look like we have to fight against Devimon again. We just want to save you from feeling once again like this. Well, less worse maybe, since it's not Patamon, but still.'' I told him serious.

Couldn't he just understand my concern?

**T.K.'s POV:**

''T.K. Everybody sees already how hurt you are about this. You don't look happy or anything and you look like we have to fight against Devimon again. We just want to save you from feeling once again like this. Well, less worse maybe, since it's not Patamon, but still.'' She told me serious.

I sighed inside at that comment from her.

I knew that they all just wanted to help, but this was kinda ridiculous to say at least. Yes, I was hurt, but-

''Kari, I'm not going to just stay here , while the others or most importantly you can get hurt.'' I now said to her.

I just said it out right away.

I really loved Kari, since a really long time and there was also the promise I gave Tai.

''I promised Tai to protect you.'' I added.

Kari rolled her eyes at that and I looked confused at her.

''I don't want you to protect me, while you're hurting yourself, T.K. This is not worth it.'' She explained to me.

I looked shocked at her.

I quickly shook my head at that and took her other hand that she didn't take so far.

''That's not true, Kari. It's always worth it to protect your best friend and the girl you love.'' I said to her.

I just had to say it. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I didn't know, if Kari felt the same , but it had to be out and it felt good.

Kari looked shocked at me in response.

I swallowed hard and Kari was still shocked.

I knew that she wanted to help me, that she even wanted to protect me like Tai and Matt, but this was really stubborn .

I wanted to go. I knew that it would be hard, but I could take it.

I would help Tai to get Argumon back.

''Besides, …'' I joked. ''Gatomon only has the half of her strength without Patomon. You know, Hope and Light has to stick together.''

I wanted to lighten the mood a bit since Kari still looked shocked at me and she still didn't say anything.

Did I screw it up now? I just wanted to make a point and kinda tell my feelings to her at the same time.

Was that the wrong decision?

''Ka-'' I started again, but this time I got cut off by Kari's lips.

She kissed me hard on the lips and I was shocked, but kissed back.

The kiss really was amazing. Better than I ever imagined it and her lips were so soft...

I put my hands around her waist while hers went around my neck. It was magical.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Kari sighed.

''You also won't say yes to stay here, if I ask you as your girlfriend, will you?'' Kari now asked me.

I chuckled at that and shook my head.

''No. Now I don't only have to protect you as my best friend, but as more. I wouldn't let you go alone and I also know that you won't stay. I can make it through it. I have the hope that we can get Argumon out of this alive and that all together.'' I replied.

Kari looked a bit stunned at me and I looked honest back.

''I was sad about the whole situation from the beginning, but I was also sure to go from the beginning.'' I added in all honesty.

Kari sighed at that, but then nodded.

''You're right. I can't hold you up anyway and I do feel way much saver you besides me and yes, Light and Hope do work better together and that not only when it comes to fights.'' She stated.

I chuckled at that and nodded.

Then I replied, ''Definitely and now let's go to the others. We have to save Argumon.''

* * *

**I know that it's not the best. I didn't really watch Digimon in a while, but I really wanted to write that One Shot!**

**Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
